Tragety Strikes The Team
by lil-anime-luver
Summary: A virus is spreading through all of Japan. But only people who haven't worked or fought with Yusuke and the gang is getting it. I'm not that good at summaries and this is only my first fanfiction. Plz R
1. Virus Attack

This is my first fan fic so go easy on the flames if u dont like it. ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own yyh.  
  
Chapter 1: Virus attack  
  
It was another fine day in the ningenkai. But as Kurama stepped outside, he noticed something was wrong. It was to quiet. Plus there were no girls outside his house waiting for him. As he walked to school, he noticed that no one was outside.  
  
"Kurama!" someone shouted behide him.  
  
Kurama turned around to see Kuwabara and Yusuke running towards him. "Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to shcool?" Kurama asked once they had caught up to him.  
  
"School's out," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara stopped to take a breath. "Don't you feel something strange going on?"   
  
"Yea..." Kurama agreed as ht started to look around to see if anyone was coming out yet. "How do you know school's out anyways?"  
  
"I passed by this morning and the janitor told me there was no achool so I went over to Urameshi's place tomake sure that he won't go and find out that it was closed today," Kuwabara asid when he and Yusuke finally caught their breaths. "And the janitor looked very awful and was having enough trouble breathing."  
  
"Anyways, why do you think no one's outside, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm just glad those girls that always wait for me didn't today. Hope they won't tomorrow either," Kurama answered. "C'mon. Let's go ask Koenma. Maybe he knows what's going on."  
  
"Yea..." Yusuke and Kuwabara replied at the same time.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Koenma!!!" Yuske yelled as he ran through the portal followed by Kurama and Kuwabara who were walking through.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Koenma yelled as Yusuke slammed his fists on the top of Koenma's desk letting the force of the hit knock Koenma off the chair he was spinning in. "What in the reikai is going on?????" Koenma yelled getting back up.  
  
"Nothing's going on in the reikai," Kuwabara said as he made his way over to hit Yusuke on the back of his head.  
  
"It's just that somethin strange is going on in the ningenkai," Kurama said as he helped Koenma back on his chair. "No one's outside."  
  
"I know. Everybody in Japan is sick with some kind of virus for some reason. But none of you have it. And neither does anyone who you have worked on a mission with. My guess is someone's looking for you. We need to get Hiei here fast so we can figure out a plan to getmore data."  
  
"Does that mean another mission?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together.  
  
"Of course it does. Kurama. Go find Hiei."  
  
"Right," Kurama answered and ran through the portal.  
  
"Botan! Botan come here right now!!!!"  
  
"Koenma. What's wrong??? You sounded urgent," Botan said rushing into the room without even noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara was in the room.  
  
"Go and see if there are any ningen outside their homes in all of Japan."  
  
"Yes sir!" Botan said summoning her oar.  
  
"Hey wait!" Yusuke called out to Botan. "Can't you even say hi?"  
  
"What? Oh hi. Sorry. I didn't see you there. I have to go now. Bye!" she said and flew out through the portal.  
  
So that's the end of my first chapter. I know it's very sort but I'm only starting out and I'm not that good at doing stories. Especially ones with chapters. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R. Thanks. Oh and can sum 1 tell me how to put up new chapters? 


	2. What To Do

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.  
  
Chapter 2: What to do  
  
"What now?" Hiei asked coming through the portal after Kurama. "I was having a good dream for once without any noise from those baka ningens."  
  
"We have to wait for-"  
  
"Koenma!!!" Botan yelled flying as fast as she could. "There aren't any ningens outside their homes in Japan but I did see something strange in a warehouse."  
  
"What was it?" Kurama asked before Koenma was able to.  
  
"I'm not really sure. When I got down there to look in the window, some youkai came and strted attacking me for probably trying to look in and eavesdrop on what was going on." Botan replied.  
  
"Did you get to hear or see anything, Botan?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Right when I landed, the youkai attacked me so I couldn't see or hear anything very well. Then I was knocked unconcious for about 5 minutes I think. That youkai didn't even bother to turn into a ningen to hide it's youkai form. Probaly didn't think any ningens were looking out their windows."  
  
"Well, that explains why you're all dirty," Kuwabara said as he looked up and down her body with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"But that doesn't help figure out our problems much," Yusuke said and fell back into a chair.  
  
"Where's the warehouse?" Koenma asked.  
  
"It's the one accross fron Keiko's house."  
  
"You mean the new one they just built?" Yusuke asked getting up quickly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out," Hiei said as he ran through the portal.  
  
"I'm going too," Yusuke said and ran after Hiei.  
  
"Wait!!! Yusuke! Hiei! Come back here right now!!!!" Koenma yelled after them. But they didn't reply. "Arggg!!!"  
  
"Forget about them. What do you know so far?" Kurama asked and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well not that much actually. All I know so far is that somebody is after the team, they're probably the ones using the new warehouse accross from Keiko's house, that they have youkais gruading the place and that the virus only affects ningens and youkais in Japan who aren't in the team. I'm just not really sure if they're the reson for the virus," Koenma answered.  
  
"So basically, you ko everything we know about this," Kurama said. Koenma nodded.   
  
So there's chapter 2. Please R&R. 


	3. Surprise!

thanks so much to Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 and Cheeto for reviewing my story and not going out on flames. dont worry Hiei'sFireyGurl52890, nothing bad is gonna happen to Hiei. He's to cool to die.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own yyh.  
  
chapter 3:surprise!  
  
"It's to quiet," Hiei said as he and Yusuke comes out of the portal door.  
  
"Hiei! Look out!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped, pushed Hiei away and took the the blast that came out of nowhere himself.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Hiei asked surprisingly. "Are you alright Yusuke?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine."  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Hiei demanded. "And you shouldn't be attacking us! We're part of the Urameshi team!"  
  
"Are you?" said a voice.  
  
'It sounds like a female. So it must be a female youkai,' Hiei thought while taking out his katana and getting ready for battle.  
  
"Where are the others? There are only two of you. There are supposed to be four!" said the voice as it came closer.  
  
"We don't need all four of us right now!" Hiei yelled out loud to the direction of the voice.  
  
"And why not? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's none of your business. Owww," Yusuke moaned.  
  
"Fine. Go and get the others of come with me," said the voice when it finally came to a stop about 6 feet away from Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Why should we?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke called quietly. "Go and get the others."  
  
"No."  
  
"Go."  
  
"And what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'll be alright. I'm gonna go over to Keiko's so she can give me some bandages."  
  
"So which is it?" asked the youkai getting impatient.  
  
"I'll go with you," Hiei answered. "But he has to go somewhere else first."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hiei no! Go and get the others first!" Yusuke said as he struggled to get up.  
  
"I can take care of myself. I'm just gonna try get a closer look on things inside," Hiei said quietly. But loudly enough so only he and Yusuke can hear.  
  
"Fine. I'm going now," Yusuke said and left.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" the youkai asked impatiently.  
  
"Alright. We can go."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
so that's the end of chapter 3. thanks again to Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 and Cheeto for reviewing my story. 


	4. The Fight

hi again! sry it took a little while. my computer broke down and i couldnt turn it on.  
  
disclaimer: i dont own yyh  
  
chapter 4: The Captain  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled as she opened the door. "Yusuke! You're bleeding! What happened to you?"  
  
"Baka youkai...accross street...warehouse...energy blast...out of nowhere," Yusuke said trying to say as much as he can to explain. But couldn'tsay full sentences because blood was running down his body quickly.  
  
"Yusuke, go sit on the couch. I'm gonna go find the first aid kit. I'll be right back," Keiko said and rushed off as fast as she could. But when she came back, she looked on the couch and Yusuke wasn't there. She looked back at the door and Yusuke was sitting breathing really hard and holding his wound on the doorstep.  
  
"Yusuke! Can you even get up?"  
  
"I'm...fine...just...give..bandages,"Yusuke said.  
  
*cough*cough* "Yusuke, if your fine, get on the couch now!" *cough*cough* "And close the door." *cough*  
  
"Can't...to...tired..."  
  
"Yusuke..." Keiko sighed and went over to help him. "Here," she said taking his arm and putting it over her shoulder.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
"Where are we going?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Just keep walking. We'll get there soon," the youkai replied.  
  
"What's your name?"Hiei asked.  
  
"My name is Katsumee."  
  
"Why does everyine but the four of us have this virus thing in Japan?"  
  
"Why don't you ask the master yourself?"  
  
"Then take me to him."  
  
"You'll get to meet hi if needed."  
  
"What's that supose to mean?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"State your name and business," said a speaker in the wall."  
  
"Katsumee and I have one of the spirit detectives to show."  
  
"Please enter the doors when they are fully opened," said the speaker and the doors began to open.  
  
"Let's go," Katsumee said when the doors fully opened.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hiei sked again.  
  
" Just be quiet."  
  
"Answer me!" Hiei demanded.  
  
"If you mest know, we are going to see the captain."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Here we are," Katsumee said as two doors opened in front of them.  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei asked as he and Katsumee walked into the room. "Whoa..." Hiei said looking around.  
  
"Ahh...you're finally here! what took so long?"said another youkai cheerfully coming up to Katsumee and Hiei. "I was expecting you. But where are the others?"the youkai asked turning his smiling face into a frowning one."  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Captain. There were only two of the spirit detectives when I found them." Katsumee said.  
  
"Then why is there only one here?"  
  
"I can answer that," Hiei said. "Because she hurt the other one."  
  
"Oh. I see. Anyways, Katsumee. Go continue to patrol the area," the captain said going back to his fancy chair.  
  
"And what am I suposed to do?" Hiei asked getting angry.  
  
"Oh yes. Go and get the others and come back."  
  
"Why should I do that for?"  
  
"So then I can talk to everyone."  
  
"Forget it! I came all this way ready to fight and I'm not leaving without a proper one."  
  
"Fine! You want your fight, you'll get it," the captain said and jumped down in front of Hiei.  
  
Clashes were heard from the room. The amount of power the two demons put into thier swords was exquiste. The energy from the two katanas cliding together left huge cracks in the walls. "That's enough!" yelled a speaker in the wall that Hiei almost demolished.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Captain Surge! Go to show the fire demon out! I'll take care of them all once they are all here," said the speaker.  
  
"How did it know what I am?" Hiei asked looking stright at the captain.  
  
"We know more about your group than you think we do. I'll show you out," said the captain outting away his katana. "Please follow me."  
  
Then the captain took Hiei outside and left him there. "Come back when you have theothers with you." Then he almed the door.  
  
sry the fight had to be so short and bad. i'll try to make them better from now on. 


	5. New Arrival

I hope u like the story so far. it's kinda hard for me to think of good stories. plz R&R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: New Arrival  
  
'Well that wasn't much of a fight,' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
"Hiei!" a voice yelled from across the street. "Finally we found you." It was Kurama and Botan.  
  
"You look like a mess," Hiei replied looking at Botan.  
  
"Yeah well...I still didn't get to take a shower after I got beaten by that youkai from before," she replied with a bit of anger in her vioce and eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Either that or you just finished making out between some bushes with Kurama," Hiei said knowing that the two liked each other a lot. He was able to sense it. At that moment, Kurama dragged Hiei a few meters away from Botan.  
  
"You knew all this time didn't you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hn...I was able to sense it. It's a very strong bond you two have," Hiei said.  
  
"Hey! Are you two gonna leave me here waiting or help me find Yusuke??" Botan yelled to them.  
  
"Coming!!!" Kurama yelled and ran to her.  
  
"Just go to Keiko's house. I'm gonna go see Yukina," Hiei said and ran off.  
  
"He's right. We should check Keiko's house," Botan said and went in the direvtion of Keiko's house. Just then, Yusuke came walking up to them.  
  
"I thought I reconized you," Yusuke said.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kurama said seeing the badages on Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Oh this. I just got shot by a baka youkai. I was gonna head over to your place or Genkai's temple. Which ever is closer to get it checked out. Can you help it heel faster, Kurama or Botan?" Just then he looked at Botan and said, "How Botan. You're a mess. What did you do?"  
  
"Oh. I didn't get to take a shower from before yet," Botan explained. "Here. I'll help you," she said and put her arm on Yusuke's damaged arm and it started to glow. "There. Finished."  
  
"Oh wow! Thanks so much Botan. Your white magic is great," Yusuke said moving his arm around.  
  
"Your welcome," Botan said cheerfully. "C'mon you guys. We better get to Genkai's temple."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Cause Hiei's there," Kurama replied.  
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked half way there.  
  
"He's there too. Probably helping Yukina with something," Kurama said.  
  
"Pour guy. Doesn't he know Yukina doesn't like him? She's just being nice and letting him do all that stuff he wants to do for her," Botan said.  
  
"Guess not," Kurama said.  
  
"Get back here with that shrimp!!!!!" Kuwabara yelled running towards Yusuke, Kurama and Botan. "That sweet sonw isn't for you!!!"  
  
"Ursai!!! Kuwabaka!! It's mine now!!!" Hiei yelled back at him jumping for tree to tree, eating the rest of the sweet snow and smiling cheerfully. Then he jumped down in front of Kuwabara and ate the last piece of sweet snow in front of Kuwabara's face.  
  
"Oh.....you'll pay for that! That was mine!!!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Kazuma!! Where are you???" Yukina yelled coming through some trees towards them.  
  
"I'm right here, Yukina my koi," Kuwabara said as his eyes turned into hearts and he quickly turned to Yukina. Hiei didn't like the look in his eyes one bit. His cheery smile turned quickly into a frown.  
  
"Oh there you are. Oh hi guys," she said looking around.  
  
"Yes. What is it, my koibito?" Kuwabara asked still not noticing the others around him.  
  
"Um...yeah. Do you know where the grocery bags are?"  
  
"Oh. Um...I think there in the living room."  
  
"No. I checked there."  
  
"Oh. I'll go look for them right now."  
  
"No. that's ok," but by the time she finished saying that, Kuwabara was already off.  
  
"Sorry about that Hiei. I forgot to get more sweet snow and that was the last bit. Kazuma was saving that. I would have bought some more if I knew you were coming today," Yukina said.  
  
"That's ok. I like to tease him anyway. Let's go back to the temple now," Hiei said and started jumping tree to tree towards the temple.  
  
"C'mon guys. Let's go," Yusuke said and started walking with the others following.  
  
When they got there, they saw Hiei in a tree and a young girl at the top of the steps looking around. The girl had long, green, waist length hair with two pieces at the side of her front. It was also tied up. She looked like a 12 year-old. She wore a white t-shirt with a green vest with black outlines to show the outlines and the pockets. She wore a pair of black pants with that. When she saw the four, she said, "Um...hi. Is this um...Genkai's temple?"  
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Kateara. But you can call me Katty. Are you the Urameshi team?" the girl replied.  
  
"Hi Kateara," Yukina said cheerfully. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Yukina, this is Botan, Yusuke and Kurama. That over there in the tree is Hiei."  
  
"Yeah. It's very nice to meet you and all and I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm an ice demon and Koenma asked me if I wanted to help the group and I said yes. So, here I am. He told me to pack up and come here as soon as i could."  
  
"Wait...aren't you suposed to have some kind of virus in you making you sick to your stomach?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That's the strange part. As soon as I said yes to Koenma, I wasn't sick anymore. I dont know why."  
  
"Oh. Ok. So Katty, what do you think bout living in a temple?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't mind. But I prefer trees. I like the cool breeze at night unless it's to cold like in winter. So does that mean I'm part of the team now?" Katty asked happily.  
  
"Sure does. You get the guest room. Yukina and I will show you where it is."  
  
"What about my stuff?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll get Kazuma to bring them. Kazuma!!" Yukina called.  
  
"Kazuma???"  
  
"Don't worry bout him. You'll meet him," Botan said smiling.  
  
"Yes Yukina?" Kuwabara called back.  
  
"Can you bring the bags in the front to the guest room?" Yukina said.  
  
"Yes dear. Oh and I found the groceries. I put them on the kitchen table."  
  
"Dear???" Katty asked.  
  
"He has a thing for Yukina. But she doesn't like him as much as he likes her. Don't tell him though," Botan said.  
  
"Ohh. Ok."  
  
"Here we are," Yukina said as she opened the door in front of them.  
  
"Oh wow! It's so big!!!" Katty said running to the bed.  
  
"Here you go Yukina," Kuwabara said dropping the bags behide Yukina and Botan. "Who is she?" he asked looking at Katty.  
  
"She's the new member of our team," Botan answered.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kateara. But you can just call me Katty," Katty said getting up to get her bags. "I take it your Kazuma."  
  
"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Katty."  
  
"How many times do I have to hear that?" she said picking up her bags and headed for the drawers.  
  
so that's the new member of the team. and just in case ur wondering, no she's not like Hiei. They'll only like each other as friends. in my stories, Hiei doesnt love ne 1. hoped u liked that chapter. plz R&R. 


	6. Katty's 1st Mission

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yyh but i own katty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: Katty's First Mission  
  
Three days has past since Katty had arrived and the group were now at the park enjoying a picnic together. "Here Katty! Catch!" Yusuke yelled as he threw a ball towards her.   
  
"Got it!" she said when it hit her hands.   
  
"Shuiichi catch!" she yelled to him and threw the ball.   
  
"I got it!" he yelled back. "I'm famished. Let's eat."   
  
"Yeah! Get back before Kuwabara eats everything!" Yusuke yelled laughing.   
  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Kuwabara said grabbing a sandwich.   
  
"Don't worry guys. Keiko and Yukina made enough for everyone," Botan said cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Hiei! Aren't you gonna eat anything?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
"Don't worry about him Katty. He's always like that," Keiko said handed Katty a sandwich.   
  
Right then, Koenma appeared in front of the group. "I have good and bad news everyone. Which do you wanna hear first?" he said.   
  
"Good," everyone but Hiei said.   
  
"Ok...the good news is Kateara, you get to go on your first mission soon. The bad news is the virus is getting worse. People are beginning to leave Japan and they're leaving with the virus. So now, we found out the virus is contageous."   
  
"Oh my god!!! That totally sucks," Katty said. "When's my mission start?"   
  
"It can start now or when you finish your picnic."   
  
"Hold on," Katty said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "Ok. I'm ready. What's my mission?"   
  
"You and the others have to go to the warehouse accross Keiko's house and try to find an antidote for the virus or what's making the virus."   
  
"In other words, try stop the virus," Kurama said.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok. Just let me finish these sandwiches," Yusuke said stuffing sandwiches in his mouth.   
  
"I'm going ahead," Hiei said and starting jumping tree to tree. 'I have to finish that fight,' he thought.  
  
"Hey Hiei! Wait for me!!!" Kateara yelled and started running after him. "Bye guys! See ya later!!"  
  
"I'm coming to! Bye guys!" Kurama yelled and ran after them.  
  
"Aren't you suposed to go to?" Botan asked looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Im a minute," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'm going. I'm going," Yusuke said and ran off.  
  
"He should really take his missions more seriously," Keiko said as she started to pack up.  
  
"I know," Kuwabara said.  
  
"You should too," Botan said.  
  
"What do you mean? I do take my missions seriously," Kuwabara complained.  
  
"Then go!" Keiko yelled at him.  
  
"Yes mam," he said and ran off.  
  
"Katsumee!!! Where are you?" Hiei yelled. "Katsumee!!!!"  
  
"Who's Katasumee? Kateara asked stopping behide Hiei.  
  
"You're back," Katsumee said coming up to them.  
  
"Bring me to that captain guy of yours. I need to finish that fight," Hiei said.  
  
"Where are the others? And who is she?" Katsumee said.  
  
"She's nobody. The others are on their way."  
  
"Nobody?!?!?!?" Katty yelled at him.  
  
"Just play along. I have a plan," Hiei said quietly to her.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm nobody." *Cough*cough*  
  
"Hiei! Katty! Finally. Katty, your pretty fast."  
  
"I know," she said then quietly said, "Just play along. I'm nobody. Hiei has a plan and I think I know what it is."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Yusuke yelled running up to them. Then Katty ran to him and told him the same thing she said to Kurama. "Oh...ok."  
  
"So there's three of you. Where's the last one?"  
  
"Forget about him. Just take me to that captain of yours," Hiei said.   
  
"No. All of you have to be here and that girl has to go."  
  
"Hmph. How rude. I'll just leave then," she said and went in the direction they came from.  
  
"Hold on," Hiei said went over to her. "You know my plan right?" he said to Katty.  
  
"I think so," she answered.  
  
"Just go find a vent once we're inside. Then go find the room where the virus is being controlled. Try stop it there," he said and walked back to Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Got it," she said and walked off.   
  
Just then Kuwabara came running up to them. "Hey Katty. Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry bout me. Just go to the others. I'll see ya later."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Ok. We're all here. Now take us to that captain guy," Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine," Katsumee replied.  
  
so that's katty's first mission. it'll get better when she gets inside. plz R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

hi everybody!!! Well, that's all i really wanted to say. tankx again to Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 for reviewing 2 more times. tankx.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7: chapter 7  
  
"Finally," Katty said as she opened a vent door to the warehouse. "Now all I have to do is find the virus room."  
  
With the others  
  
"Here we are," Katsumee said walking in those same big doors she and Hiei walked into the time before.  
  
"Bout time," Hiei said watching Katsumee leave. "Alright captain whats your name. I'm back and I have the others with me," Hiei said looking around.  
  
"Good. It's about time. You took way to long," the captain said jumping in front of them. "What took you?"  
  
"None of your business," Kurama said looking at him.  
  
"I want to finish our fight," Hiei said glaring at him.  
  
"So do I. But we can't," the captain replied.  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hold on. What's your name?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Ursai Kuwabaka!" Hiei yelled. (ursai means shut up 4 those who didn't noe.)  
  
"No way shrimp," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Yusuke yelled. "The last thing we need is the two of you fighting," Yusuke said placing his hands in between them to separate them.  
  
"My name is Kay and we can't continue our fight because I might end up killing you and we don't want that to happen," Kay said.  
  
"What do you mean kill me??? I can defeat you with my hands tied behide my back," Hiei protested.  
  
"No you can't," Kay said.  
  
"Yes I can," Hiei argrued.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Quit fighting about something like that!!!That's just stupid!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Is that what you two were fighting about???" Yusuke asked with a confused face.  
  
"Naw....I doubt it," Kuwabara said.  
  
"You're probably right," Yusuke said.  
  
"Ursai!!!!" Hiei shouted glaring at them.  
  
"Yes sir," Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting! That's not why we came!" Kurama said.  
  
With Katty  
  
"Oh my god!! I found the others! What are they doing???" Katty asked herself.  
  
"Are you ready to fight or what?" Hiei asked turning to Kay.  
  
"I told you. We can't fight unless I'm ordered to," Kay said.  
  
"You actually take orders?" Hiei said.  
  
"Yes," Kay replied.  
  
'What is he talking about???' Katty thought. 'We take orders too.'  
  
"Hiei, what are you talking about? We take orders too," Kuwabara said.  
  
'That's what I just thought,' Katty said with Botan's look when she sweatdrops.   
  
"I do not," Hiei said. "I only get the missions and go."  
  
"Oh...i see," Kuwabara said.  
  
'I dont get it...' Katty thought looking confused.  
  
"So what do I have to do to get a fight around here???" Hiei yelled glaring up at the vent Katty was hinding in.  
  
'Oh yeah! I have to go' she thought then went on to find the virus room. 'Where is it???' she thought as she went impatient.  
  
With the others  
  
"All you have to do is follow me," Kay said walking over to a door in the wall under his big chair on the balcony.  
  
"Should we go?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they watched Hiei walk off.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Kurama said starting to walk off behide Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed after him.  
  
"Where is it???" yelled a voice from the vents yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Kay asked.  
  
"Who cares???" Hiei replied. "Just keep going," he said trying not to yell Kateara. 'This girl is going to reack the plans! Why did we have to have her on our team?'  
  
"That was to close," Yusuke whispered to Kurama.  
  
"I know," Kurama said.  
  
Somewhere else inside the factory where a dark figure sat  
  
"You know the plans for when they get here right?" the figure said.  
  
"Yes sir," two other figures said.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Back with Yusuke and the others  
  
"Hm..." Kay said stopping.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei said.  
  
"Why do I feel a cat demon's presence around here?" Kay asked.  
  
"How should we know?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Maybe it's one of the other demons here," Kurama said looking at Hiei to back them up. Hiei said nothing. He knew Katty was really a cat demon but she was trying to hind everything about her.  
  
"Maybe..."Kay said beginning to walk again. Soon they got to a pair of big doors. "We're here."  
  
"Bout time," Hiei said as the doors began to open.  
  
"Hai ya!!!!!"  
  
well! hoped u liked that chapter. i dont noe what to call this chapter, so if u have ne ideas, plz give them to me. 


	8. chappy 8

Heyz pplz!!!! sry it took so long to upload...i was makin another story. and Hiei'sFireyGurl52890, 4 ur 411 pplz in Japan r all sick except for the urameshi team. so leave alone bout that!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
disclaimer: i do not own yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: chappy 8  
  
"Haiya!"  
  
"What?!?!" Hiei yelled as he quickly dodge the attack.  
  
"I see your very quick," said the figure said.  
  
"You nearly killed him! You did that on purpose!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Yes. But it was a test," the figure said with a laugh.  
  
"A test for what???" Yusuke asked. "I've been in a lot of tests, but none like this one."  
  
"My...aren't we full of questions today. It was only a test to see how fast you are at sensing attacks before they happen. Nothing more."  
  
"But it nearly killed the shrimp," Kuwabara said and ended jumping back cowarding with fear from the look on Hiei's face.  
  
"1....2...3...4...Where's the other one???" the figure asked.  
  
"What other one???" Hiei asked.  
  
"There is another member of your group. It's a small fire demon. Much like Hiei but sweeter and nicer."  
  
"We have no clue what your talking about," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes we--" Kuwabara said but ended up with a glaring Hiei which kept him quiet. "I mean...no we dont."  
  
"Fine then. Captain Kay, go find the other one. I think you'll be able to sense it. You won't let me down will you???"  
  
"Of course not sire," Kay said and he left.  
  
"Good."  
  
With Kateara  
  
"Where am I??? What's this??? Oh great. Now I'm going dillusional. I'm talking to myself. This is so weird but so cool. I'm actually working with the great Urameshe team. I'm so proud I took the job. At least I got rid of that horrible cold. What's that???" she asked as she stopped to listen to some people talk.  
  
"Have any of you seen where I put the remote for the generator for this thingy???" said a youkai below.  
  
"I think you left it over there," said another.  
  
"Thanks," the fisrt one replied.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me you misplaced the remote???" asked another who looked like the one incharge.  
  
"I've got it back."  
  
"That remote controls if this thing is working or not. It's the remote that turns the generator on. You can not misplace it. If that machine is off then, Japan is free from the virus. Never let that control out your sight. Got it?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
"Aha!" Kateara said as she jumped out of the vent. "So this is where it is."  
  
"Who are you???" most of the youkais asked. Then she ran up to the youkai with the remote and kicked it out of his hand then she caught it.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Give that back," said the youkai incharge.  
  
"You'll have to get it from me," she said as she placed her thumb on the off button.  
  
"Don't you dare press that," one of the youkais said.  
  
"Oh??? Okay. Then I'll just hold on to it for a little while longer." Then Katty jumped up and into the vent. "Oh my god! I forgot to do something," she said and jumped back down infront of the generator.  
  
"Hey!" said a youkai and started to charge at Katty. But it was to late for them. Katty pressed the off button and the entire generator turned off.  
  
"Bye everybody," she said and left jumping out into the vent again. "Tee hee. This is fun. I never knew missions were so easy and fun. I'll just stay a little while longer and hear this."  
  
"Oh no!!! This is not good. Quick! Somebody go and try to turn it on!!! Batsee!!!"  
  
"Yes sir???"  
  
"Go and find that ningen!!! Find her through the vent!!!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
'Oh no!!! I've gotta move fast!!!' Katty thought. Then she began to run.  
  
"I see you!!!" Batsee said from behide. "Give back that remote!!!" she ordered.  
  
"In your dreams!" Katty yelled.  
  
*Boom* Right then Kateara got tackled by Batsee.  
  
"Give it here!!! Now!!!"  
  
"Never!!! Go fukk yourself!!! Then maybe I will!!!!"  
  
"After you!!! You bitch!!!" then Batsee jumped off of her. Then she pilled out two spirit knifes.  
  
"That's fine with me!!!" Katty yelled. Then she pulled out a spirit katana.   
  
"Haiya!!!" Batsee yelled as she made an attempt to attack Kateara. But Kateara blocked it before it hit her. But just then, as she was blocking the attack, she dropped the remote.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled.  
  
"Hah!" Batsee said then broke one of her hands free and started trying to grab the remote. But as she tried, Katty kicked the remote further down the vent from them. Soon it was out of sight.  
  
"Darn it!!!" Batsee said then broke the attack. As soon as they broke, Katty ran down the vent with Batsee flying behide her.  
  
sho derre iz the 8 chapter. b happy. 


End file.
